


Afternoon Cuddles

by innocent_hemmo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, eventually tho, the title is shit i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_hemmo/pseuds/innocent_hemmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton walks in on Luke taking a selfie and thinks its the most adorable thing ever. (based off the selfie that Luke posted on twitter yesterday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi this is a random drabble I wrote at 3am so it sucks I'm sorry

It was Saturday afternoon and Luke was tired. And bored. Finding no amusement in watching youtube videos anymore, he messed around with his phone for a bit before opening up his camera app. Quickly snapping a photo of himself, eyes wide and bottom lip jutted out, he went on twitter to upload it there. After the picture was posted, he looked up and nearly jumped when he saw Ashton staring at him from Luke's bedroom doorway, eyes warm and a fond smile on his face. 

"Uhh, hey" Luke said shyly, a little embarrassed that Ashton had walked in on him taking a selfie. "Hi" Ashton said and giggled softly, the stupid grin never leaving his face. Ashton thought Luke looked absolutely adorable with his big blue eyes, pouted lips and innocent face. He got a warm feeling in his stomach and fuck, all he wanted do do in that moment was hold Luke in his arms and tell him how much he meant to him. "I'm bored. Wanna cuddle?" Ashton asked, his smile growing wider when Luke eagerly nodded his head and made grabby hands towards him. He walked over to Luke's bed, laying down next to him and wrapping his arms around the younger boy. Luke's head was on Ashton's chest and their legs were tangled together. 

"You're really fucking cute, y'know?" Ashton said after a while. Luke hummed in response, face going red and muttering a quiet "you too". Ashton laughed softly, gently pressing a kiss to Luke's forehead and tightening his grip on him. Ashton wanted to stay like this forever. He's pretty sure he's falling in love with Luke, with his adorable features and all his dumb habits and awkward nature and how he always put others before him. He wanted to kiss Luke and hold hands with him and take him out on dates and spend the rest of his life with him. And little did he know, Luke felt the same exact way, similar thoughts running through his head. Little did he know that sometime in the future, the 2 completely oblivious boys would eventually find their way to each other.


End file.
